1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mounting of trim rings and covers on automotive vehicle wheels, and expecially on tire rims having lip flanges to which balancing weights must sometimes be attached.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to have annular retention members secured to trim rings or covers which have means for securing the retention members to the outer or lip flange of a tire rim. A drawback of such an arrangement is that the attaching means may occupy space needed for tire balance weights.
A number of prior constructions show wheel trim attached to retention members, with clips carried by the latter and engaging the inner axial surface of the tire rim, that is, the intermediate flange. Examples are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,168,349; 3,174,803; 3,425,747; and 3,703,318. However, these prior constructions are relatively expensive to build and have other disadvantages, in terms of simplicity and reliability, which will become apparent below.
Other pertinent prior patents discovered during a search of the subject matter of this invention are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,410,174; 3,415,575; and 3,757,400.